Historic rankings : Age 14
Age 14 (1217 - 1300 OE) ← Previous Age Next Age → Top Alliance History #Final Countdown (#32) 52 years on top #KARMA POLICE (#27) 32 years on top Top Acreage History #Final Countdown (#32) 70,349 acres (1217 OE) #KARMA POLICE (#27) 46,621 acres (1290 OE) Timeline (1217 - 1268 OE) Final Countdown (#32) 52 years on top (1269 - 1300 OE) KARMA POLICE (#27) 32 years on top Alliance Land Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Acres #KARMA POLICE No. 1 is pineapple!!! (#27) 37,732 #Orkfias Twelve READY FOR 2008 CHALLENGE (#12) 28,253 #Funky Fruit Recruiting Aussies (#90) 27,554 #United Races Shut up with your pineapples (#15) 20,196 #The Asylum MuHaHaHa (#28) 20,049 #High on Weed No Karma Is Good Karma (#108) 20,022 #Wheel of Time Now recruiting Dragonsworn (#125) 15,652 #Future 13375 Msg coach to join (#11) 14,593 #S.P.Q.R. (#92) 14,434 #SPECIAL FORCES Mass Exodus! (#17) 12,563 Alliance Strength Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Strength #KARMA POLICE No. 1 is pineapple!!! (#27) 9,249,114 #Funky Fruit Recruiting Aussies (#90) 7,218,017 #Orkfias Twelve READY FOR 2008 CHALLENGE (#12) 7,094,586 #The Asylum MuHaHaHa (#28) 4,760,710 #United Races Shut up with your pineapples (#15) 4,579,953 #Wheel of Time Now recruiting Dragonsworn (#125) 4,143,191 #High on Weed No Karma Is Good Karma (#108) 3,791,097 #SPECIAL FORCES Mass Exodus! (#17) 3,515,695 #S.P.Q.R. (#92) 3,498,913 #Spartans Recruiting msg elder (#73) 3,379,855 Alliance Fame Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Fame #KARMA POLICE No. 1 is pineapple!!! (#27) 91,306 #Final Countdown Counting up ^^ (#32) 76,287 #Orkfias Twelve READY FOR 2008 CHALLENGE (#12) 61,935 #Funky Fruit Recruiting Aussies (#90) 61,683 #IMBA Imbalance (#34) 57,498 #United Races Shut up with your pineapples (#15) 52,069 #Spartans Old members come back.... (#38) 50,000 #Dark Angels *Recruiting* (#36) 49,876 #Sword of Truth Recruiting active members (#37) 48,634 #S.P.Q.R. (#92) 47,354 Alliance War Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Victories Defeats Surrenders Truces #Final Countdown Counting up ^^ (#32) 14 4 1 1 #United Races Shut up with your pineapples (#15) 9 1 5 0 #Looking to Merg Looking to merge (#63) 8 4 0 0 #Funky Fruit Recruiting Aussies (#90) 8 0 0 2 #Who Fluffed?? Sorry, I Forgot To Number 2 (#21) 6 1 0 9 #Orkfias Twelve READY FOR 2008 CHALLENGE (#12) 6 2 1 1 #-][ 101 ]Whee~ (#101) 5 1 0 2 #Play CLASSIC ¡Viva la Classic! (#40) 5 1 0 1 #The Warlords Welcoming merge requests (#50) 5 2 2 4 #Lone Raven(s) Recruiting the lucky 4 (#61) 4 1 0 2 Individual Land Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Acres #So High Spirit (#108) 9,844 #[OT Double D Spirit (#12) 7,478 #..:: ASTERIX ::.. Spirit (#92) 7,003 #JTF2 Brittonian (#17) 6,549 #Frankenschlöng Dragon (#28) 6,292 #Summer Elf Brittonian (#15) 6,246 #Too High Spirit (#108) 6,121 #KP Bolle Spirit (#27) 5,992 #Doing the Rhumba Undead (#15) 5,912 #Tan Facial Blisters Dark Elf (#63) 5,718 Individual Strength Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Strength #..:: ASTERIX ::.. Spirit (#92) 2,042,499 #OT Double D Spirit (#12) 1,808,362 #Tan Facial Blisters Dark Elf (#63) 1,791,110 #Summer Elf Brittonian (#15) 1,698,533 #So High Spirit (#108) 1,689,861 #Frankenschlöng Dragon (#28) 1,656,585 #KP Hoffie Raven (#27) 1,593,115 #JTF2 Brittonian (#17) 1,517,977 #A Trunk Monkey Undead (#72) 1,469,555 #Doing the Rhumba Undead (#15) 1,335,083 Individual Fame Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Fame #Eternus Eagle (#32) 13,386 #Summer Elf Brittonian (#15) 12,813 #KP Bolle Spirit (#27) 12,786 #KP Joe Spirit (#27) 11,253 #KP Hoffie Raven (#27) 10,793 #Far Dareis Mai Templar (#125) 10,131 #Felipe Massa Spirit (#33) 9,298 #hidden for now Spirit (#32) 9,146 #Promises of Pain Spirit (#60) 9,116 #Rocker Dragon (#77) 9,085 Individual Kill Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Kills #KP taNk Raven (#27) 22 #Eternus Eagle (#32) 13 #Machin Shin Raven (#125) 12 #Garvans Dragon (#25) 6 #(V)e Raven (#23) 6 #KP Atan Spirit (#27) 5 #cherry on top Eagle (#90) 4 #Full Eagle (#32) 4 #Crazy Banana Undead (#90) 4 #Wet Granny Raven (#21) 4 Age Statistics Running Time *6 weeks, 2 days, 19 hours, 53 minutes Players Online *There were 9 players online in the last 3 minutes. *Most online at one time: 28 Players Pestilence *Percentage Currently Infected: 19.57% *Highest Percentage Infected: 42.59% Fireball *Most Damaging Fireball: 24,238 Citizens By Alliance: (#0) Standard Attack *Most Acres Taken: 1,284 Acres By Alliance: High on Weed(#108) Arson *Most Damaging Arson: 35 Homes By Alliance: United Races(#15) Largest Kill *Largest Tribe Killed: 7,396 Acres By Alliance: KARMA POLICE(#27) Category:Rankings